


Succession

by CountessBorel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Other, The Succession Ceremony we all deserved, i love these boys so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessBorel/pseuds/CountessBorel
Summary: Finally, several years after the first attempt. Tsuna is finally going to succeed and become the tenth Vongola Boss.
Kudos: 18





	Succession

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things.  
> Timoteo is the only grandfather Tsuna deserves (excluding Giotto because best grandpa)  
> Reborn is Tsuna's new dad.  
> Is any of this relevant to the story? Who knows.

Tsuna looked at himself in the mirror. After all these years of fighting he was finally going to succeed Vongola ninth. How long had he fought against his own destiny? It seemed like a lifetime ago. He was entering his first year of high school, and yet the first succession attempt seemed so long ago.

He could remember the conversation with his grandfather after battling the Shimon like it was yesterday. He'd once again asked if Tsuna wanted to become the boss and he could not give an honest answer. It was weird to him, he'd spent so long refusing the duty, and yet, there he was unable to voice his opinion. He knew how his grandfather felt on the matter. Hell, he knew how Primo felt. Perhaps that was why he felt he couldn't give an answer then. Two people who he respected beyond all else were vying for him, insisting that he was going to be the one to bring the Vongola Familiga back to what it once was. Back to the vigilante group that just wanted to protect. He still had doubts, even now, hours before he was to officially become the next Vongola boss. One thing he did know though, his family was going to back him up the whole way. Even Hibari and Mukuro seemed more keen on the idea as years passed, despite what they had to say about it.

A knock at his door pulled Tsuna out of his thoughts. Glancing at himself one more time he turned to open it.

"Tsu."

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you before this started.”

Tsuna let his mom in, the two of them sitting on one of the couches inside his dressing room. He'd told her about the Vongola about a year ago. He hated keeping secrets from her, but he also didn't want to involve her. He'd talked to Kyoko and Haru about it and they agreed he should tell her. He wasn't going to bother getting his father’s permission, he still had an issue with him that he doubled would ever be solved. Needless to say, though, Iemitsu was furious, Nana seemed more upset at Iemietsu though and the situation seemed to dissolve before it really started.

"It's still kind of hard to believe. My Tsuna is going to be the boss of a Mafia family. Though it does explain a lot of things. I don't know if I ever thanked you for telling me the truth. I can understand why you and your father hid it, but it makes me feel a little better. I can protect you the way a mother should now."

Tsuna's face softened as he brought her into a hug.

"Mom, I'm sorry for lying to you for so long. I just didn't want to see you get hurt.”

"I know. But a mother never stops worrying. I can't believe my little boy is all grown up."

"Mooom~ I'm just starting high school."

"Yeah and becoming the boss to the biggest Mafia family in the world. I think that means your grown."

"Reborn would disagree."

"I do."

Tsuna's eyes shot to the open door, Reborn smirking. After his curse was lifted, Reborn and the others started growing. The speed at which they grew shocked everyone, but none of the Ex-Arcobaleno were complaining. After three years they officially became the people they were before the curse was put on them. It still shocked Tsuna when Reborn started talking, or if he hadn’t seen him for a while. He still expects to see the baby Reborn.

"Come Mama, the ceremony is going to start. I'll take you to your seat."

Nana Sawada got up from the couch, kissing Tsuna's cheek and headed for the door.

"Good luck Tsu. I know you'll do fine."

Tsuna nodded as he watched his mother leave. He was nervous. He knew this succession attempt would go off without a hitch, but frankly, it still scared him. He never thought that he would ever agree to this but well, things change. The more he was around his friends... no his family, he knew he would do whatever it took to protect them. Still, holding this kind of power and sway over others, it frightened him. The ninth said he would stay as acting head until Tsuna graduated, but all decisions were still his. He and Timoteo had a direct line with each other, contactable at all times. Even Reborn was staying. After Tsuna agreed to become the boss he asked him to stay with him, to officially join the Vongola. Reborn surprisingly, accepted.

Glancing down at his watch he stood, it was time. Heading towards the door he opened it to see all of his guardians, smiles on most of their faces.

“Hey boss.”

Tsuna smiled at them, even Hibari and Mukuro showed up.

“Hey guys. Are you ready?”

“I’ve been waiting for this day since I met you Tenth, it’s finally your time.”

Tsuna shook his head at Gokudera, he was the one most excited about this whole ordeal. He’d always been the one rooting for him to become the boss.

“Hibari, Mukuro… Thank you for coming. I know neither of you really enjoy me, or enjoy the fact that you are a part of my family, but I still appreciate your support.”

Hibari just shrugged. He’d really mellowed out over the years. He was still rash at times and loved picking fights with the other guardians, but he was more reliable now.

“I would have gotten an earful from Chrome if I skipped this, so thank her.”

“Of course.”

Officially, Mukuro was his mist guardian, unofficially, it was both of them. The two of them together formed an absolutely unbeatable pair. Tsuna had come to them with the suggestion a couple of months ago and Chrome readily accepted, Mukuro took a while but finally caved. It seemed that there was just something about Chrome that Mukuro couldn’t ignore or say no to.

“Let’s do this.” 

Tsuna walked to the front of the group, leading them down the hallway to the door that led into the ceremony room. They’d decided that this time, since most everyone could make it, they would hold the ceremony in Italy, at some place that Vongola owned. It was impressive, much bigger than the venue in Japan, but then again, there were a load more people invited than last time. Tsuna’s reputation had grown since the first attempt. The Giglionero family as well as Byakuran’s family became steadfast friends of the Vongola after their fight with Bermuda, and it seemed that many other families wanted in. He didn’t have all of the details, but his grandfather and told him to expect at least double the amount of people from last time.

“Tsuna, you ready?”

Tsuna looked to Yamamoto, then towards the other guardians one last time before nodding, opening the door. The ceremony would remain unchanged, Tsuna and Enma had decided to keep tradition, to keep the Primo Vongola and Cozarts promise standing. Enma’s family held a vial of his blood, and Enma’s blood would be the one to be passed down between generations. Timoteo was surprised by the idea, but he hurriedly agreed. The Vongola were founded on the relationship between the two of them, and if the both of them wanted to keep the tradition alive, who was he to stop them. They hadn’t altered the history of the past battle in the books, only Tsuna and his guardians, Enma and his, and a select few in the Vongola knew about the true past history, and they wanted it to stay that way.

Tsuna held his head high as they walked down the aisle, glancing quickly at his mother and crew. The smile that lit on Kyoko’s face would make the rest of this day absolutely worth it. It had been a while, but Tsuna eventually confessed to her, properly, and she accepted. They had been dating for a little over a year now and Tsuna honestly, couldn’t be happier. He knew that being together would put her in danger, but she quickly banished the thought. She knew that and had already come to terms with it far before Tsuna ever asked her out.

The guardians stopped at the bottom of the steps and Tsuna walked up, meeting Timoteo at the top, a smile on the old man’s face.

“Today we stand here, for the second time, to welcome Sawada Tsunayoshi as the next leader of the Vongola Famiglia. For those of you that were there all those years ago, you know why his succession never came to be. I am here to tell you that, that fateful day proved Tsunayoshi’s resolve towards the Vongola. It cemented in me, and in those around him just how much he resembles Vongola Primo, or what we know of him at least. The Vongola was founded as a vigilante group, to protect the weak. Over the generations that history has been lost, power and wealth got to several of our proud leader’s heads, the Vongola lost what it was once, it lost the power it used to hold. You might disagree with me, you might look around and see how many families we have allied with or look at the amount of wealth and power that we have amassed, but that was never supposed to be what this family was about. Some of you might look at Tsunayoshi and think that he’s not fit to be boss, or that there are far better candidates, it’s true, both him and I know this. But I did not pick him because of power, I picked him because of his heart.

“So long ago I go to meet a very young Tsunayoshi, a small, shy, scared little boy. But that day, that day I realized just _who_ he was, and what power he did hold. Tsunayoshi is a direct descendent of Vongola Primo, a legitimate heir to this position. That however; is not what matters. I have watched him fight, I have watched him bleed, I have heard stories about his successes and his failures. He has a kind heart, he’s gentle, a little meek at times, but he is perfect for this. He does not care about wealth or the power to destroy, no. This boy uses the power he was granted to fight for one thing, his family. And through a very particular source, I even heard that he told Vongola Primo himself that if it came to it, he would destroy the Vongola.”

Tsuna blushed as a hushed whisper broke out over the crowd. That was a memory he could never forget, meeting all of the bosses for the first time, meeting Primo, telling… no yelling about his resolve. It was the one thing he would never regret.

“Now now, I know what you are all thinking, Tsuna won’t be doing that anytime soon if he has a say about it, and here shortly, he will. I want you all to watch closely as he continues to grow, I want you to watch what kind of boss he becomes, and how his actions affect those around him. He has a warm soul, one that draws in even the strongest enemies. Now Tsuna, my darling grandson.”

Tsuna looked back up, smiling at the warmth that his grandfather gives him. Even after all these years, Timoteo has always been able to keep him smiling. Timoteo was handed a black box, one very similar to the old one used.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi, do you agree to take on the Vongola’s Sin. Do you agree to uphold the tradition that has been passed down for ten generations now? Do you swear to uphold the virtues and values of the Primo Generation?”

Tsuna took a breath as he grabbed the box, looking at it for a moment before meeting eyes with his grandfather.

“I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, swear to it.”

Tsuna was ready to trade places with Timoteo but he was given a look to stay there. He looked at him confused but Timoteo only shook his head.

“One more thing. You, out of all of the bosses have been the only one to speak to the Primo generation. You and your guardians are the true heir’s, the true reincarnations of the Vongola long passed. I present you with one more thing, something only for you.”

Timoteo was handed another object, a bundle of fabric it looked to be.

“Kneel for a moment.”

Tsuna obliged, kneeling, his head bowed. Something was draped over him, latched at the chest.

“Now rise, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family, Neo Vongola Primo.”

Tsuna opened his eyes as he stood, Timoteo moving to switch places with him. As he turned around, he was greeted with every single person in the room kneeling to him. Glancing down for a moment he looked at what was placed on him… Primo’s cloak. A sudden pride welled in his chest as he looked back out to what was now his, his guardians, the families that he commanded. A moment passed before a shocked gasp rose through the crowed, without even realizing it he had switched to hyper mode. If it weren’t for his hair colour, he would be a perfect match for Giotto. A warmth radiated from his ring; was it pride? Was this Giotto telling him he was proud of him?

“Please, rise.”

Tsuna waited a moment for everyone to resituate, his guardians coming to stand next to him.

“I guess Reborn’s tutoring worked huh?”

Tsuna laughed, scratching the back of his head.

“Honestly, I really don’t know what to say. I know I was supposed to have some profound speech prepared but that’s just, really not who I am. Not at times like these I suppose… I remember when Reborn first came to my home in Japan, I thought it was all a joke. And then suddenly I was thrust into the underworld, I was a candidate to become the next boss. So many things have happened since then. I have been through so many battles, nearly lost my life on numerous occasions, I have seen those I care about get hurt, I have seen them in pain so many times. That is something I never, ever want to witness. I have used my power for one thing, and that is to protect my friends, my family, and those that I care so deeply about. I refused this position for so long, ask Reborn, I’m sure he’s been keeping track.”

Reborn just chuckled, nodding his head slightly.

“Frankly I’m scared. This position, this power, it’s frightening. I’m still only in my first year of high school. I grew up knowing _nothing_ about the mafia or the powers that be. I’m slowly learning, growing, and I just want you all to know that if I mess up, I’m sorry. Give me a chance to prove myself to you guys. I know I’m young, but I just want to protect. That’s all I’ve ever wanted to do, and that is what I am going to continue to do. So please, continue to support me, support my family. I will support you all as best as I am able to as well. Let us never forget what my great-great-grandfather formed this family for. I have not only my pride, but his to uphold.”

Tsuna bowed as applause broke through the crowd. Someone came to take the box from him as he turned towards his guardians, all of them smiling at him.

“You did it tenth.”

“Tsuna, you know what we have to do now right?”

Tsuna looked at Ryohei, his eyes widening.

“Right now?”

“Come on Tsuna! We have to keep the spirit alive. Hibari, Mukuro you too, he’s really your boss now.”

The two grumbled but put their hands in, a stupid smile spreading across Tsuna’s face.

“One. Two. Three.”

“VONGOLA FIGHT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though. I love this damn anime so much. I have so MANY FEELINGS ABOUT IT ALRIGHT. 
> 
> Please come yell at me on Twitter 
> 
> @Goddess_HyIia (The L is actually a capital i)


End file.
